


A Condition

by invisame



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: currently one part, but at least one more is coming. You literally run into Alfie and he rescues you.





	A Condition

Alfie groaned as he made his way to the car. It had been a long fucking day and his back was killing him. He was past ready for the comfort of his home. He’d nearly reached the car when you barreled into him, making him rock back on his heels.

Pain flared through him and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. He grabbed your shoulders and held you at arm’s length to get a better view while you struggled to get away. “Oi!” He gave a little shake to get your attention.

You went utterly still and Alfie heard a small gasp, as if you were just realizing the situation.

You glanced up at him and he narrowed his gaze. He’d expected a child, or a street rat. You were neither. In fact, he was sure you were rather beautiful when your face wasn’t contorted in fear. His anger and annoyance fled to be replaced with a desire to aid and comfort. What the bloody hell?

Apparently, you misinterpreted his silence because you started to twist in his hold in an effort to escape. “I’m very sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to run into you but I didn’t see you there and I need to go now. If I don’t get away right now, I’ll never get the chance and you can’t possibly understand what it’s like and if you would please just let me go I promise to be careful.”

The longer you spoke, the faster you went until Alfie couldn’t possibly follow. **“What on Earth are you on about?”**

“Y/N!”

You jumped at the shout and jerked your head to glance over your shoulder. When you looked back at Alfie, his heart twinged in his chest. He’d thought you look scared before but it didn’t hold a candle to the absolute terror on your face now.

“Please, you have to let me go. Before it’s too late.” Your voice had dropped into a whisper as you begged him to let you escape.

He looked into your eyes so you could see the sincerity there. “Easy, Sweetheart. I’ll take care of ya, yeah?”

For whatever reason, you must have believed him because you gave him a nod of your head and let him push you behind him. You clutched onto his coat as if you feared he’d vanish if you let go.

Moments later, a man stumbled from the shadows and came to a stop looking between Alfie and Ollie. He panted as he tried to get enough air to speak. Alfie scratched his beard and used the time to look the man over. Wherever he’d come from, he must have left in a hurry as his feet were bare and he wore naught but an undershirt with his trousers and suspenders. It was clear he’d been chasing you and it wasn’t difficult for Alfie to guess why.

Men that were cruel had a certain look about them. A shadow in the eyes, the curl of a lip, Alfie wasn’t entirely sure, but he had learned to spot them years ago.

“You seen a girl run past here? Willful thing full of piss. Likes to get my ire up.” The man’s eye twitched.

Alfie was silent for a moment and your hands grasped onto his coat even tighter than before. “What do you want with her?”

Now, if your pursuer had been familiar with Alfie, he would have recognized the tone in his voice and he would have known that he should forget about you entirely. Of course, if the man was even aware of who Alfie was, he would never have begun this conversation.

“What business is it of yours? She’s mine, ain’t she? Belongs to me she does. You seen her or not?” He puffed out his chest as if that would intimidate Alfie into answering his questions.

You trembled against the gangster’s back and it only served to make him angrier. He narrowed his eyes and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “It’s my business because I’m Alfie fucking Solomons and I say it’s my business.” He glanced over at Ollie who watched everything with wide eyes, waiting for Alfie to show signs of needing him before he interceded. “Ollie, put her in the car.”

“No.” Your voice was little more than a whimper.

Alfie turned and took your hands in his. “It’s okay, sweetheart. He won’t hurt ya. Ya have my word. Go with Ollie so I can have a chat with…” He trailed off realizing he actually had no idea who this man was.

You shook your head. “He’s my uncle. He’s horrible.”

“Got that impression, love. Go on, get in the car.” His gaze followed you until Ollie put you in the car and shut the door.

By the time he turned back to your uncle there was nothing soft left in him. This was the Alfie that people feared. He took slow measured steps toward the other man and did his best not to limp despite the pain. He stopped a short distance away and inspected the man like one might a fly in his soup.

“You recognize my name, you know who I am, yeah?”

“Yes, sir.” He kept trying to look past Alfie to see you in the car.

Alfie fisted the front of his shirt and hauled him forward. “You don’t look at her. You forget she even fucking exists, mate. Understand?”

The man nodded frantically.

“Someone will be by to get her things and you’ll fucking cooperate with ‘em.” Alfie glanced back at the car before giving the uncle one last shake to make certain he had his attention. “Her an’ I are going to have a conversation. If I don’t like what I hear, I’ll be payin’ you a visit myself.” His grip relaxed and your uncle dropped to the ground with a thud and backed away. Once he was far enough he thought he was safe, he turned and ran.

Fucking coward.

Alfie slid into the back seat with a grunt and shut the door. “Alright, Ollie, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Once they pulled away from the curb, he turned to you. “You okay, lass?”

You nodded as you watched him with wide eyes. “Thank you.”

He could tell you wanted to say something so he stayed silent giving you a chance to find your words.

Your tongue darted out to moisten your lips. “What…what happens to me now? He’s the only family I got.”

Alfie hummed. “Figured as much. You can stay with me for now where I can keep an eye on you. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

“Okay, Mr. Solomons.”

“Tch. It’s Alfie, ain’t it. No Mr. fucking Solomons from you.”

A small smile was your only answer and Alfie could have sworn his heart twinged again. Maybe he was developing a condition.

***

It was late, or maybe early. Alfie was staring at the ceiling, fingers clasped together on his chest. He’d managed to curb his burning desire to ask you what you were running from. Instead, he’d settled for watching you love on Cyril while you ate something. You’d taken your time, savored your food in a way that told him you were never certain when you were going to get more. And damn if that didn’t make him even angrier.

He heard a noise in the hall and lifted his head up. His gaze found Cyril who let out a particularly loud snort. “Great fucking watch dog you are,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Alfie?” your soft voice called and he settled immediately.

“Come in,” he called back and you eased the door open. He licked his lips and his gaze ran over you as he took you in. You were wearing one of his long shirts, not having any other options for the night. “Everything okay?”

“I…” Your hands twisted together in front of you. “Can I stay in here? I just…you make me feel safe.”

“It’s not proper, lass.”

You snorted. “Like I care about what’s bloody proper. Besides, I’m staying in your house already, Alfie. They’ll think we’re doing more than sleeping.”

A grin curled his lips before he could stop it. He had a feeling this was his first glimpse of your true personality. “Come on then.”

You hurried to the open side of the bed and climbed in as Alfie held the covers up for you. “Thank you, Alfie. Goodnight,” you said before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” And as you settled into the pillow his heart twinged again. He was definitely developing a condition.


End file.
